Is this how it ends?
by Quisty
Summary: **FINISHED** Final part up! ;_; Will this be a happy ending for Squall and Quistis?
1. Default Chapter

Is this how it ends?  
  
A Final Fantasy VIII fanfic  
  
Remember I do not and will never own the characters in this fic. They belong to Squaresoft. OK? OK!  
  
  
  
Chapter One Broken heart  
  
Is there ever an end? Where does life begin? My whole life feels so empty…so bare. Everything I've ever held dear to my heart stripped from me. Why now do I feel so incomplete? What's missing in my life?  
  
It's been 5 months since the battle at Ultimecia's Castle. Since that battle ended I felt hollow. Was it because of her? Because of Rinoa? I know I gave up on myself when she joined us, I gave up on my heart. I had convinced myself that the love I thought I'd had for Squall was just misunderstood, but since that battle it's been harder to deny. I'm not jealous of her…I just wish I'd said something to Squall before she ever came. Maybe if I had told him how I felt things would be different. Now I live in denial, once again at the rank of instructor. As I walk along the carpeted hallways of Garden I wonder what I could be doing with my life if I'd never came to Garden. If I had died at Ultimecia's castle then how would the others speak of me? They'd use past tense and comparison to put my soul up against someone else.  
  
"Hey there Quistis!" a voice behind me chirped. I turned and behind me stood Irvine, his usual casually dressed self. He smiled and tilted his hat at me. "Nice weather we've been having isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's been lovely," I replied, smiling back. That smile was just a mask to cover what I felt within. A mask to hide myself from the harsh reality of this world. Irvine drew his gun from the holster at his side and put the barrel underneath my chin. He tilted it upward and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Quistis, don't go wasting yourself OK?" he said, removing the barrel of his gun from my chin. "You've got to find something worth living for…find something to make yourself whole."  
  
"I will," I replied as happily as I could manage. He tilted his hat once more and left. Irvine is a dear friend to me, and I will confess that he has a point. How was I supposed to find something to make me feel like I'm worth something? Like I'm not some doll that can be discarded once I have served my desired purpose? I heard footsteps from behind me and I turned to see who was approaching. It was Squall.  
  
"There you are Instructor Trepe," he said, sounding a little relieved. I felt myself flush slightly with surprise. "I was beginning to think you'd disappeared somewhere."  
  
"No, sir," I replied politely, trying to hide my embarrassment. He shook his head at me.  
  
"Quistis you don't have to call me sir, remember?" he said.  
  
"I know…but you're the commander…I must address you with the appropriate respect, sir," I replied simply. He smiled at me.  
  
"Never mind," he sighed. "You're free until 1600 hours. That's when your next class will begin." I nodded; he smiled and walked on. My face was warm and red from where I'd gotten such a shock from seeing him. I decided to train hard in the Training Centre to shape myself up for the trials that lay ahead. I walked along the soft carpet into the bushy green of the Training Centre. There was silence throughout the centre and I was quite surprised. The next thing I knew I'd found myself on the grass. A T-Rexaur had come up behind me and had started to attack. I armed myself with my Save The Queen and prepared for combat. I used Leviathan and Siren, but still I knew I needed an Ice Guardian Force: Shiva. Squall had Shiva junctioned to him at all times. They were like partners, as one grew strong, the other grew strong with it. The sharp tear of my flesh seemed to echo through the centre, as did my scream which followed. Blood hastily poured from the deep gash in my side as I stumbled backwards and placed one hand on my gashed side to try and stop the blood flow, but it trickled through my fingers. My clothes were torn and I was battered, bruised and bleeding. I felt my knees give way beneath me as I hit the dirt. I pulled myself up with my arms and looked up into the face of my attacker. He opened his mouth, ready to kill me. I let out one last helpless scream as he lunged down towards me.  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic so please be nice when you review it! I'll put up the next part real soon! 


	2. Daring Rescue

1 Is this how it ends? Part two  
  
  
  
This is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Daring Rescue  
  
His face was within a few inches of me now. I couldn't scream anymore, I just didn't have the energy. I clenched my teeth and my fist, as the other grasped my bleeding wound. Tears tore down my face as I felt myself about to meet a grizzly fate. I closed my eyes and waited for the T- Rexaur's sharp glistening teeth to rip through my soft, defenceless flesh. Then suddenly I heard the T-Rexaur holler in pain as a blade slashed through the air and ripped through the tension. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the T-Rexaur stumbling to its feet and facing it was a young man wielding a Gunblade with a scar going across the top of his nose. It was Squall.  
  
"Squall!" I yelled out weakly. He stood in a battle positing, his Gunblade held out ready to strike.  
  
"It's all right Instructor. I'll get you out of this," he replied defiantly. He pulled his Gunblade back behind his head. He was going to use Renzokuken. I watched as he accurately hit the T-Rexaur with 7 well-timed blows, each one cutting a deep scar into T-Rexaur, causing it to yelp out in agony. Next up came Shiva. But I couldn't see the exact battle too well as my eyes started to blur from blood loss. I knew I had concussion, and if I lost consciousness now I'd be putting my life at risk in a coma, so I tried my hardest to focus on the fight. Shiva knocked out the T-Rexaur in one chilled move, and I saw Squall run up to me.  
  
"Instructor…instructor are you all right?" he asked, as he clasped on to my shoulders in a concerned way. I smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Squall…thank you…" I said huskily.  
  
"You…called me Squall…not sir…" he sounded surprised. And I soon found myself to be too as he held me in his arms tightly. He then lifted me up and all I could see was a spinning mix of green and brown. I could feel my consciousness slipping rapidly. "Don't leave me now Quistis! Don't close your eyes!" he called out to me. My breathing became heavier and I couldn't stop the inevitable. My eyes began to close, and the last words I heard were Squall's as he called out my name…  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
As my eyes slowly fluttered open the world finally came back into focus. I could see the paste white of the infirmary ceiling and as I turned my head I could see the vast amount of medical supplies that lay scattered by my bedside. I looked to my other side and saw Squall slumped over my body sleeping softly. I moved my fingers. I could feel a needle of some kind embedded into my hand, and it was attached to a few tubes emanating from a small machine that resided next to Squall's sleeping figure. I just watched his slow steady breathing, as it seemed to relax me. My eyes attended their vigilant watch of the ceiling once more. I heard footsteps enter the room. It was Dr Kadowaki. She had her hands resting heavily on her hips. She sighed deeply.  
  
"Instructor, so you finally woke up," she commented. I sat up slowly and carefully so as not to disturb Squall's slumber.  
  
"I've only been asleep for a few hours…" I moaned as I rubbed my forehead. Dr Kadowaki started to chuckle.  
  
"If you call two months a few hours!" she chuckled again. My eyes widened at the words that just escaped from her mouth.  
  
"Two months!" I cried, barely able to believe what I was hearing. Had I really been sleeping for that long?  
  
"Yes. You were in such a deep coma everyone was afraid we'd lose you, especially Squall. He's checked on you every single day since you were admitted here. Rinoa's been a bit concerned for him because he's hardly got any sleep recently because he's been worried about you," her eyes focused on the sleeping body that was sprawled out over me. "He's so exhausted. He'll be pleased to see that you're awake. I think everyone will be." I smiled and looked out of the window. It was another beautiful sunny day, like that of two months before when I had last been conscious. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and tossed my now loose hair behind my shoulder. Dr Kadowaki left as Squall started to stir. He slowly lifted his head and blinked his sapphire blue eyes several times to focus better and to shake the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Quistis…you're awake…" he said drowsily. I nodded at him. As if a bolt of lightning had just hit him he sat up and glared at me. A relieved smile spread onto his face. I then noticed a look of surprise from him.  
  
"What?" I asked. He smiled in an attempt to reassure me, then put one hand onto my cheek.  
  
"I've never seen you with your hair down like this," he said softly as he pulled my face closer towards his. My heart started to race as his lips came within inches of my own. My eyes closed as my breathing became heavier. Everything started to blur as his lips came into contact with mine. I felt my whole body start to heat up. He placed his arms gently round my waist and I draped mine over his shoulders. I didn't know how long this moment would last, but I wanted it to last forever.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading through all of this. If you feel like reviewing it please leave a review as it will really make my day. Part 3 will be up soon! 


	3. Blossoms in Spring

1 Is this how it ends part three  
  
  
  
Part three up at last! This should be interesting to all that want to bash Rinoa, hee hee! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Blossoms in Spring  
  
It had taken me 4 weeks to recover from my injuries, and even longer to recover from what had happened that day. Why had he chosen to kiss me then? Why did he choose to kiss me at all? Did he finally understand how I felt about him? I stood in the Quad, watching the beautiful spring blossoms fall delicately from the trees. I took a deep breath and just absorbed the beauty of spring into my being. I began to think carefully. Tomorrow was Rinoa's birthday. For a few seconds my mind went into a furious panic as to whether I'd got her a card and a present or not, then I remembered that I had. What would Squall do for her birthday? I extended my hand to catch a beautiful pink flower as it fell from the sky. I smiled dreamily at it, and walked back into Garden. I twirled the flower in my hand and I felt my body start to waltz around. The season's positive aura had gotten to me. I was so enwrapped in my own blossoming world that I didn't realise where I was going. I smacked into someone and I felt myself tumble to the floor, but a pair of strong arms caught me before I hit the carpet.  
  
"Watch out," a familiar voice said to me. I snapped out of my daydreaming trance and looked up at my rescuer. It was Squall. My whole face flushed red as he helped me to my feet. "Daydreaming are we?" he said mockingly. I folded my arms and smiled cheekily.  
  
"That isn't against Garden rules now is it?" I replied. He was a little surprised by my sarcastic remark, but he laughed all the same.  
  
"No…as a matter of fact it's not," he laughed again. I had never seen him this happy and open before. I was surprised at him myself.  
  
"Well then…" I nodded gracefully, indicating that I wanted to get past him. He stepped to one side, but as I walked past he snatched my hair clip from my hair. I whipped round and saw him smile at me, waving my clip in his hand, trying to tease me with it. I sighed. "Squall…" I moaned. "I need my clip back." He clenched onto it tighter.  
  
"I told you to wear it less often," he replied. I tried to get it back from him, but he grabbed my wrist playfully and laughed.  
  
"Squall! Give me back my clip!" I was beginning to laugh at this whole affair myself. He raised his arm up higher, so that I couldn't reach it. We began playing, in the middle of the hallway, pushing and shoving each other, seeing who could get the clip. He got me up against one of the barriers. All that was behind me was water. I continued to defiantly fight for my clip until I felt my feet slip out from under me. I screamed, grabbed onto Squall's jacket and we both fell backward into the water. I pushed myself to the surface and whipped my wet blond hair out of my face. Squall soon emerged, happy and laughing. He pushed his soft, and now soggy, brown hair away from his eyes and smiled triumphantly at me. He swam to the barrier and climbed back over. He then leaned down to assist me up.  
  
"Look at us!" Squall laughed. "We're soaked! God, we were acting like kids!" he removed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. I almost took off my SeeD uniform jacket, until I realised I had a white shirt underneath it. White and water don't mix. I noticed that he'd taken his focus off of my clip and in one swift move I triumphantly swiped it back. He was stunned at my sudden quick move. I smirked and waved it in front of his face. I then placed it neatly back into my wet hair.  
  
"We'd better change," I said. He nodded. We went to our separate rooms and changed. I was wearing my usual orange suit; Squall was wearing his casual clothes also. "Well…" I began. "What have you got Rinoa for her birthday?" He smiled.  
  
"It's a surprise," he grinned and tapped my nose gently. "I have work to be doing, and you Quistis have a lesson to teach." I nodded. We said our goodbyes and departed. As I made my way to the second floor classroom it felt as if the world was fading away…as if it was only him and me…only us in this world of blossoms…  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stood in front of my wardrobe nervously, trying to think of what to wear for Rinoa's birthday party. I skimmed through and found a rather nice dark blue strap dress that was long at the back and short at the front. I felt quite pleased with myself as I stood in front of my mirror. I brushed my silky blond hair and, in an effort to keep Squall from stealing it for the 3rd time in 2 days, I left my hair clip behind. I was going out in public with loose hair. One of the more daunting experiences in my life, apart from 'that kiss.' I affixed a pretty diamante choker to my neck and decided to head for the Cafeteria, where the party was being held.  
  
There was an interesting array of people there. The first I recognised was Selphie. She was wearing a long yellow gown right the way down to her feet. She did look rather pretty, and I started to giggle when I saw who was clung to her arm.  
  
"So…Selphie…have you and Irvine gone official yet?" I asked cheerily, but with a hinted sarcastic tone. She grinned at me.  
  
"Nope!" she smiled. Irvine nodded at me with a sly smile on his youthful face.  
  
"And Irvine, no hat today?" I said.  
  
"Nuh uh. I decided to go without for today," he replied defiantly. Either way, I could tell Selphie found him dashing, debonair, and any other word that fell under 'charming' or 'handsome.' I noticed Zell standing next to a table with hot dogs on it. Just as I was about to make my way over there Irvine said something. "Hey Quisty, you look super gorgeous tonight!" he winked playfully at me and I smiled. I continued my ascent towards Zell.  
  
"What are you doing Zell?" I asked.  
  
"I'm stacking hot dogs," he replied, appearing to be in deep concentration. "Looking good tonight by the way." Two compliments. A good start to the evening. I proudly went to talk to Xu, who had Nida hanging on her every word for the majority of the evening which I was baffled about. And Nida said that "I looked really pretty." I'm doing well. Hurrah!  
  
I could hear someone's voice being raised. It sounded like Rinoa's. I ran over in the direction of her voice. A crowd had already gathered around. I managed to shove my way to the front and I saw Squall and Rinoa in the middle. It appeared to be a fight they were having.  
  
"Squall! Why!" she screamed, desperately clinging to his shirt. He gently pushed her away. "It's someone else! Isn't it Squall! Isn't it!"  
  
"…Whatever," he said blankly. I had the oddest feeling that I had something to do with it.  
  
"You're dumping me! On my birthday!" she began to sob. "Why would you do this Squall! After all we've been through!"  
  
"I tried to earlier…but you wouldn't listen to me…" he replied as blunt as a pencil without lead, with no content, no soul, no heart. I was stunned beyond belief at his coldness. Rinoa broke down into fits of tears. I couldn't help it. I ran to her side.  
  
"What are you doing!" I said sternly to Squall. "Why are you doing this on her birthday Squall!" he looked a little taken aback. He also looked a little flushed. Maybe this dress was a bad idea. Too pretty. Not handy in this kind of situation. The doors of the Cafeteria flung open and Seifer came in. he stormed right into the middle of us.  
  
"Squall…Rinoa…why weren't I invited eh?" he said cockily. Rinoa stopped sobbing and looked at Seifer. Seifer turned and focused on me. I felt my heart race in panic. He walked up to me and tapped my nose. "Looking beautiful as always Instructor dear," he said. I was unsure as to whether he meant it or not. I took a step backwards. He clasped my wrist harshly. I gasped out and looked at him.  
  
"Seifer!" I cried. He rubbed his face up against mine.  
  
"Be mine…" he whispered. A loud slash was heard as Seifer hit the floor. Squall stood there, fury blazed in his usually tranquil eyes. Seifer bounded back to his feet and armed his weapon. "So Squall…you ditched the sorceress for the instructor, eh?" he smirked. Squall was so angry.  
  
"Let's end this now Seifer," he said, taunting him. They stood before each other, weapons bared out before each other. I gasped in horror as the combat begun.  
  
  
  
This chapter was especially written for lady rockabungi (sorry about that by the way) Hwoarang Girl (Call meeeeeee!) and finally TheGunBlader, who hates Rinoa about as much as I do. No flames about the whole Rinoa being dumped on her birthday thing or I will get out my wet fish and you don't want that now do you? Watch this space for part four! 


	4. Rage of Blood

Part Four  
  
Quisty's note: Four parts already! Wowza! Things just get better and better. Quite strong swearing and Rinoa bashing in here so dedications go out to Hwoarang Girl (my star), TheGunBlader (you cool man), and Alona Everclear (who even though she's not a Quall fan she still reads this. Thank you!) I like to dedicate stories. It shows appreciation towards others. Anyhow, enjoy one and all.  
  
Chapter 4 Rage of Blood  
  
The fight began in blazing furiousity. Dual Sword clashed with Gunblade, one warrior pitted against the next, and over what? Me. Just me. This was just a childish brawl between two male teenagers fighting for the sake of their hormones.  
  
"You're a fucker Squall!" Seifer yelled as he threw a powerful blow down to Squall, which Squall managed to successfully block with his Gunblade, to my relief. "You are such a goddamn fucker! You take everything from me! You took Rinoa! Now you're trying to take Quistis!" Wait, was I ever in a relationship with Seifer? As far as I could recall, the answer would be no. The crowds were gasping and awing at the same time. I heard Selphie squeal at the fighting pair. Zell ran over to me.  
  
"Quistis!" he said hurriedly. "What the fuck's going on here!" I looked down at Rinoa, who had finally stopped sobbing but was still crumpled on the floor, watching the match.  
  
"I...I'm not quite sure..." I lied. I swear that I never usually lie to people, but I didn't want anyone to know about Squall and me. I didn't want to know myself actually. I just wanted this needless bloodshed to end. But by now there had been a lot of blood spilled. It all lay splattered across the tiled Cafeteria floor, mainly gushing from Squall's side and Seifer's arm. I continued to watch in desperation, willing someone brave enough to stand in the way of these two blood warriors to end this pointless fight. I glanced at Rinoa again. I knew that it wouldn't be her. She was still crumpled on the floor reeling in sorrow and self-pity. I have to admit I felt sorry for her. I looked at Zell. No, not him, he wouldn't go near them. Irvine already had a job to do. He was trying to prevent Selphie from losing her mind. Poor child. So, it looked like the future of our leader and an old comrade now rested with me. I ran to a table where I had hidden my Save The Queen, as I had a  
feeling that I may need it, and I ran back through the crowd and into the battle arena. Both fighters were now so blinded by jealousy and anger that they didn't notice that they were bleeding to death. It was all up to me now.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it now!" I yelled. Then my heart took over my mind and I did the most unbelievably stupid thing. I ran right into the middle of the two warriors, just as Seifer was executing a powerful attack, aimed at Squall's stomach and Squall was doing the same to Seifer. I felt the sharp cold edge of Seifer's Dual Sword and Squall's Gunblade pierce my delicate flesh and slice right through me. Squall stepped back in horror. Seifer retracted his blade and dropped it, letting it clatter to the ground. Squall followed suit. Why had I let my feelings overcome my sense of logic? My heart had erased all my rational thoughts from my mind and had replaced it with its own agenda. My heart told me to protect Squall so my body had followed it. I clenched my fists and reached for my Save The Queen. I retracted it in a snap and stood before Seifer, with flesh baring exposed to all that stood around and blood seeping like a river out of my body. I stood firm though.  
  
"Quistis...I...I..." Seifer stammered in horror at the damage he had done. I frowned at him.  
  
"Seifer this is ridiculous. I won't allow either of you to continue this pointless fight. It won't get either of you anywhere! In my own opinion you're both playing the fucker because you're both just killing yourselves over me!" I screamed back defiantly, not only addressing Seifer to this matter, but Squall as well. I could see the disbelief on Rinoa's pale face. She didn't understand what I meant.  
  
"I'm...I'm so sorry Quistis..." Seifer begged for forgiveness. I looked at him, my frown turning to a gentle face.  
  
"Then leave. Leave now before I have to force you Seifer," I said gently. He nodded. He then left, his artificial legs weakened and barely able to hold him steady. As soon as he'd left the room I felt my body start to collapse. I managed to stay on my feet despite this. I stood up straight and walked out of the crowd. They could plainly see my injury, but to them it looked like I could not feel it. I returned my Save The Queen to the safety of the underneath of a table. I put one hand on my forehead and tried to stabilise myself as I started to waver.  
  
"Quistis!" Squall's concerned voice came from behind me. I could hear him run to my side, accompanied by Rinoa, for some reason. "I'm so sorry! I...I didn't know you'd get in the way like that!" How stupid of me.  
  
"Quistis! Oh my gosh! You look so badly hurt!" Rinoa gasped. Irvine, Selphie and Zell soon joined the huddle. I looked down at the bloodstain on my dress. The things I do for the sake of love.  
  
"I'd just...like to leave now Rinoa...if that's OK..." I said feebly. She nodded.  
  
"Will you go to Kadowaki?" she asked.  
  
"Yes...I will..." I replied.  
  
"You should take someone," Irvine recommended.  
  
"No...I'm fine...I'll get there OK, it's only next door," I smiled as best I could to reassure their niggling doubts of me. I then slowly stumbled out of the Cafeteria. But I didn't go to the infirmary.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I sat at my desk, humbly organising papers while my class chatted amongst themselves. The pupils known as the `Trepies' made their way to my desk.  
  
"Instructor!" one quipped. "Are you all right today? You look unwell." She was right. My head had been aching since the party. Maybe I should've seen Kadowaki about my injury. Too late now.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," I replied. The pain from my silly mistake still throbbed in my stomach, ever reminding me that `Quistis Trepe was a fool for the sake of the man she loved.' I rubbed my right temple with my fingers and tried to concentrate on my work. The Trepies were still huddled around me, their looks of concern deepened.  
  
"Instructor!" another one said. "Instructor! Instructor!" why wouldn't I reply to them? Was it because they kept spinning and wouldn't remain in one place? God, why do these things happen to me? Can't I ever get away with an injury without it being fatal these days? Why am I asking myself questions I already know the answers to? Why am I even talking to myself?  
  
"Hurry!" a Trepie yelled to a student. "Fetch Dr Kadowaki! Instructor Trepe is sick!" but I felt fine, apart from the pain in my head and the agony emanating from my stomach. All right, maybe I did feel sick. I saw the world start to almost fizzle out of existence as I fell off my chair and hit the carpet, staying there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She's waking up..." someone's voice whispered. I felt my eyes flutter slowly open and all I could see were blurs of colour. I blinked several times so that I could attend to my lack of focus. Eventually things started to straighten out and I could see Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Rinoa and Squall all peering at my face. I covered my eyes with my hands and I heard a short giggle emerge from Zell.  
  
"Looks like she's all right," Irvine sighed with relief. I suppose, at the moment, injury must just be a Quistis thing. I slowly raised my body from the bed, but obviously not slowly enough, and a sharp pain shot through my head.  
  
"Shit!" I screamed, unaware of the people around me, who all looked pretty stunned at my sudden cursed outburst. I gritted my teeth, in an effort to prevent me from repeating my previous statement at the mess I'd just made. Irvine laughed.  
  
"I see you're feeling 100% now Quisty, eh?" he chuckled. I sighed and got out of bed. I noticed the blood seeping through my Instructor's uniform, so I tried my best to hide it.  
  
"Sorry Quistis," Squall said, rather cockily. "We've already busted you. We know you didn't go to the infirmary after the party." I clamped one hand over my mouth. Oh no. I knew I was in trouble now.  
  
"We just wanna know why?" Zell asked. I decided that it would be best if I kept my little retorts to myself in this case, because with this headache on, I could do a lot of verbal damage that would smudge my reputation indefinitely. I sighed, displaying my reluctance to answer his question.  
  
"It doesn't matter about that now!" Selphie chirped. Good old Selphie. She's like the best friend I never had. I owed her for this. "All that matters is that Quistis is OK. What happened in the past is in the past. All over with! Done! Finished! So we don't need to worry about it!"  
  
"She has a good point there," Irvine commented. I agreed with Irvine. It appeared that everyone else succumbed to this fact too. I walked around a bit, just to see if I was still able to without falling, then I stood before them.  
  
"Now..." I said. "We can all go now right? I've been here too much these past few months." Everyone giggled a little and made for the door. Just as I was about to exit Squall held my wrist tightly.  
  
"We need to talk," he said sternly. Dr Kadowaki got the message and left with the others. A wave of panic swept over me. Oh shit, what had I done?  
  
"If this is about the incident at Rinoa's birthday party I'm sorry," I replied quickly. He sighed at me.  
  
"You know you should've come here straight afterwards. Irvine was right; someone should have gone with you to make sure you actually went," he lectured. I looked up at the ceiling. I'd had enough of being lectured on what was right and wrong. So what if I rebelled against common sanity? It was my choice after all not his. I felt his hand slip into mine, and my whole body started to tingle. I took my eyes off the ceiling and they caught with his. He pulled me closer, then put his arms around me. "I was worried you know," he said quietly. "Worried...that I'd never get to see you again." I couldn't resist myself. I put my arms around him in return.  
  
"You'll never lose me Squall," I said softly. "I promise you won't." I felt him kiss my cheek gently and I also felt my legs go numb. Things got worse.  
  
"Squall!" I heard Rinoa scream. I pulled away from him and to my complete horror I saw Rinoa standing in the doorway. "I didn't know how serious you were on my birthday, but now I see..." she started to sob. "Now I see that it is true! You've been in a relationship with Instructor Trepe!" she ran away in fits of tears. Squall covered his eyes with one hand and I just stared at the empty space where she once stood. My legs suddenly jolted back to life and I ran out of the infirmary.  
  
"Quistis!" Squall called after me, but I didn't stop. I just ran straight on. I ran right out of Garden. Fortunately for me, we were back in Balamb, so I ran into Balamb until I bashed into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I gasped as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
"It's OK Instructor," a familiar voice said. Looked up and caught the eye of Seifer. He stood in front of me and helped me regain my stability. "What's the problem?" he asked kindly. Seifer? Is this how I remembered you? You have changed my friend. "Come to my place with me. We can talk about it." Seifer walked with me to his residence so that I could explain my situation to the most unlikely of people.  
  
Part five will be up really soon. To all who review every chapter, whether you're into Quall fics or not, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please keep reviewing as it cheers me up after a long boring school day. 


	5. My Companion

Part five  
  
Quisty's note: BIG HIYAZ to all who've supported me throughout writing this fic. The first ones are always hard, but it's been easier. Don't mind me, I just can't get over how nice people have been to me. Normally I get criticism from my family but to get nice comments from people like you is fabulous! Part five especially for Alonia, who's trying to broaden her horizons and good on her! *Huggles Alonia tightly* and for my best mate and she knows who she is! OK I've bored you all silly for long enough, lets get story started now! PS in this chapter you'll start to understand why I gave it an `R' instead of a `PG-13' ...aahh...  
  
Chapter 5 My companion  
  
To my great surprise Seifer's home was quite well furnished. It looked really homey and cosy. I noticed Raijin running through the hallway with a fishing pole.  
  
"Give it up Raijin. You caught fish ONCE," Seifer sighed. Raijin smirked proudly.  
  
"I did it once I can do it again, ya know!" he replied triumphantly before heading out of the door and to the harbour. Seifer pointed to a chair, indicating that I could sit down. I sat down, and despite the comfort of the chair I still felt a deep discomfort being there.  
  
"Instructor...you gonna tell me what happened this afternoon?" he asked, sitting himself in a chair next to mine. I nodded.  
  
"Well...I...was caught in an awkward situation with Squall...by Rinoa..." I started. The nervousness showed on my face as I bit my lip.  
  
"Awkward...as in...close "yeah baby" awkward or misunderstood awkward?" Seifer asked.  
  
"The first one," I replied, feeling my face heat up and turn pink. Seifer's eyes widened.  
  
"You weren't caught...doing...you know..." he asked, very carefully. I shook my head.  
  
"No! I wouldn't do that!" I replied hurriedly. Seifer nodded.  
  
"So you were kissing him..." Seifer began.  
  
"No, he kissed me, and she saw it," I interrupted. I realised what I'd just done and clamped one hand over my mouth. Seifer nodded at me with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ah...I know how close Rinoa is to him...she's stuck to him like glue...I don't suppose Squall's too fond of this?" he asked.  
  
"No...just before you came to the party he dumped her," I replied. Seifer sighed.  
  
"Typical Squall...he can be so heartless at times," Seifer commented. I nodded in agreement. "All I can suggest for you is to follow your heart. That way you'll always be doing what's right." I was a little surprised at what Seifer had just said. The once heartless, ruthless knight had become a dictator of truth. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice outside. It was Zell.  
  
"Yo, have you guys seen Quistis around here? She ran out of Garden in such a hurry," he said.  
  
"I think she's at Seifer's," someone replied.  
  
"Fuck it," I cursed.  
  
"Language instructor..." Seifer shook his head at me.  
  
"Weren't you the one calling Squall a fucker Seifer?" I replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"That isn't the point," he replied. "You'd better go before the whole of SeeD comes on a man hunt for you!" I laughed at him and nodded. He kissed my cheek gently just as I was about to leave. "Don't forget me, friend," he said softly. I swallowed hard.  
  
"I won't," I said before I left. I ran up to Zell.  
  
"Instructor! You're here!" Zell said happily. "I'm so pleased to see you! Squall's lost it!" my heart skipped a beat.  
  
"What?" I asked slowly.  
  
"He just went into meltdown the moment you left Garden. He was in the Training Centre last time I saw him. He's completely unstable, you're the only one he'll listen to." My heart started to feel heavy. I followed Zell back to Garden and I went into the Training Centre. He had definitely lost his mind. He was running around killing anything that moved. Neither Grat nor T-Rexaur stood a chance against him in this state.  
  
"Squall!" I cried out to him but he didn't answer me. He continued to fight without conduct. I thankfully had my Save the Queen in case push came to shove. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Squall listen to me! Stop being such a fool!" I cried, but he shoved me aside and resumed. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. How could I get through to him? I ran into his path and flung my arms around him. "Squall I love you!" I sobbed. "I love you so much! Please don't leave me! I need you here with me! Don't go! Don't go!" the tears were now streaming down my face. I was desperate to reach him, and if I had to tell him exactly how I felt to do that then so be it. I felt something cold fall onto my forehead. I looked up at Squall's pale face and saw tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Quistis..." he said slowly. I nodded and held him as close to me as I could, the tears still flowing out, turning my face cold white. I felt his hand underneath my chin as he lifted my face up to his. He smiled in between his tears. "I won't leave you...I promise I won't leave you..." he said quietly. We then kissed each other. His lips were warm and gentle, just like they had been the first time. Some things never change with Squall. For the first time, I felt safe and happy in his embrace.  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for love  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight  
  
Chorus from Shania Twain: You're still the one  
  
I can't really put into words how I felt in those minutes we were there. I felt like he was one with me, like we were so close that maybe we'd fall. But we never fell. We stayed there, captured in that moment for what felt like an eternity, but it was an eternity I wanted to stay in. Then, both our knees buckled and we ended up on the floor of the Training Centre. One on top of the other, entrapped in a romantic web of some kind. I didn't realise until later that Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa had watched the whole thing from a distance.  
  
According to Irvine Zell had asked him what this all meant. Irvine had smiled back at him and simply told him that it was love, that I had risked my life for the sake of love. Rinoa had kept a quiet vigil over us as we lay there.  
  
We stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"You said you loved me..." Squall said softly. "Did you mean it?" I felt like sobbing again but I persevered.  
  
"Of course I did," I replied. "I meant it then, I mean it now." He brought his face up close to mine.  
  
"That's the first time someone has said that and it felt like they meant it," he replied. We kissed again. This must've got Rinoa steamed. We eventually got up out of the dirt and cleaned ourselves off. Squall insisted on escorting me back to my room after all the trouble. We had never talked together so much in a small space of time in our lives. We continued talking in my room. Me made the most stupid jokes about Zell's `piling of the Hot Dogs' trick at the party. It had me falling on my bed with laughter. Squall then sat with me and looked down onto my happy face. I thought I'd seen every move Squall would ever pull off, but I was wrong. I didn't anticipate what was about to happen. Squall started to unbutton my SeeD uniform jacket. My heart began racing. I had an odd feeling that things would get physical very soon, and I was right. I eventually found myself in just my underwear, but even that didn't last long. I just fell. I fell straight into him. Nothing stopping us.  
Nothing in our way. I felt closer to him than ever before. We were of one body, one mind. And I couldn't help but will it to continue.  
  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
  
It's just the way you are  
  
Chorus to Shania Twain: You've got a way  
  
Yes, if you didn't guess already, I was listening to Shania Twain whilst writing this. Perfect time to say: Me no own none of her songs. They all owned by Mercury records and Ms Twain herself. Bless her.  
  
That last part was tricky to write, but I did it! (I hope) It won't get any worse in the next chapter, all will calm down. Me and my mind! Me one crazy British teen. Go England! ^-^ Anyways...part six should be up really soon. What a Ker-razy world we live in! 


	6. My Only Love

Part six  
  
Q/N: I'll cut out a load of the crap here and get straight to the point. I have decided that this story will forever and always be dedicated to my wonderful friends (Aimee, Sally, Steve and Nathan), for the great mates I'll never meet (TheGunBlader and Alonia Everclear, who support me and help encourage me, you mean so much). And to my bestest friend in the world who's been there ever since year seven, Siobhan. You convinced me that even if I can't draw as well as others I still have talent. Don't change. That's my dedications for the rest of this story. Oh, and a big hug for all who've already reviewed my story, I luv you all! ^-^ Anyway! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6 My Only Love  
  
I felt his warm hands touch my skin and everything was different. I knew things would change after tonight, our working relationship would be shattered. But for the first time I didn't care. I didn't care what would happen after now, I just wanted this. This was the kind of closeness I had dreamed of since we were children at Edea's Orphanage. I'd always had something special in my heart for Squall, but as his teacher I could never express this. I couldn't even express this while I was a peer. It had taken me this long to finally step out from the shadow of SeeD, to step into my own reality. Every young girl dreamed of a handsome, chivalrous young man who'd be there for her no matter what trials lay ahead. Squall was like my knight, except I never knew if he felt the same. Now I knew, and I took comfort from knowing. One of his hands stroked my face gently. We just looked into each other's eyes. I knew that at some stage of my life I'd have to settle down with someone and  
discover my sexuality, but to be here, with Squall experimenting with my body, I still couldn't get over the shock that it was me he was having sex with and not Rinoa. He held me close to him.  
  
"Quistis..." he said softly. "I love you too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
With the thoughts and actions from the previous night still fresh in my mind I found it difficult to concentrate. Suddenly Irvine ran into the Cafeteria and came up to me.  
  
"Quistis!" he said, gasping for air. He'd obviously run here. It must be urgent.  
  
"What is it Irvine?" I asked.  
  
"We...have...mission..." he gasped. I looked at him.  
  
"Who do you mean by we?"  
  
"I mean all of us. Our whole posse." He grinned cheekily at me, obviously he'd regained his breath. I stood up, leaving my breakfast behind; I followed Irvine to the Command level. Everyone was assembled there. Squall looked at me; his face was covered in a veil of concern. Something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
"Esthar is under attack. Ellone and my father are in danger," Squall said. Of course. It had to be Sis he was worried about, not to mention his father, President Laguna. I folded my arms.  
  
"Who's responsible for the attacks?" I asked.  
  
"No one knows yet. All I know is that we received a distress call from Ellone saying that Esthar needed our help," Squall replied.  
  
"We're gonna need help. Professional help," Zell sighed. An idea suddenly hit me and the words "Don't forget me, friend" rang into my head. Seifer. I turned on my heel and ran for the door.  
  
"Quistis! Where are you going!" Squall asked.  
  
"I'll be back! I'm going to get help!" I replied before bounding out of the door and into the elevator. I immediately ran into Balamb and straight to Seifer's house. I was rude enough even to just burst through the door.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Instructor!" Seifer called out as I stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Seifer...we need you, Raijin and Fujin to help us save Esthar," I said. Seifer looked at me.  
  
"Did Squall send you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"No, I came to get you because I knew you'd do it for the common good. You've changed Seifer I can see it in you," I pleaded. He looked at me harshly, then his cold exterior melted into a smile.  
  
"All right, you got us," he said. "Raijin! Fujin! Come on we have a job to do!" Raijin and Fujin emerged from the kitchen, armed with their weapons. Seifer pulled his Dual Sword from its case and waved it in the air. "Show us the way Quistis," Seifer grinned. I smiled happily at them and took them back to Garden and up to the Command deck. Squall was gobsmacked, as was everyone else.  
  
"Zell said we needed professionals," I said. Seifer walked up to Squall, and I saw Squall's hand reach to his Gunblade.  
  
"You've got a good lady there Squall...I swear if you mistreat her I'll deal you the same fate I was dealt by Odine," Seifer said, extending his hand for a handshake. Squall smiled and shook Seifer's hand. Irvine smiled cheerily and Selphie broke into a happy dance. Seifer then took a foot back, grabbed my wrist and pushed me into Squall, much to Squall's surprise and mine. Selphie squealed joyfully and waltzed around with Irvine. Zell went into the chorus of `Puppy love' until Fujin elbowed him sharply in the stomach. "Now ain't we all got a mission now?" Seifer said happily, messing up Zell's hair, which Zell wasn't amused about seeing as it took him hours just to keep his hair the way he wanted it. "C'mon chicken wuss, let's get going!" Seifer cheerily led out the troops to Esthar, more like to the Ragnarok, which Squall had borrowed off his father but had failed to return. We all boarded the Ragnarok and Selphie, as usual, took the pilot's seat, as she'd finally mastered  
how to pilot it in a straight line. I sat down and felt myself start to doze off. Seifer on the other hand was making intellectual conversation with Irvine and Zell while Raijin chatted to Selphie and Fujin and Rinoa swapped beauty tips. I was just about to begin a nice nap when Squall made me jump. I glared at him. He just smiled and took the chair next to me.  
  
"Tired?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night," I replied. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
"A little," he replied, closing his eyes. I smirked to myself. He wasn't going to let me sleep so I wasn't going to let him sleep. I sprawled myself out onto his lap. He opened one eye and looked at me. "Excuse me?" he asked rudely. I poked my tongue out at him and yawned.  
  
"Unless you can sleep with me on your lap, then you're not sleeping," I replied defiantly. I closed my eyes, and just as I was drifting off, Squall made a reply.  
  
"Fair enough," he said. "I love you. Sleep well."  
  
It's relatively short compared to other chapters but short and sweet works for me. I am officially able to confirm that the next part will be the final one. Watch out for it and keep up your kindly words, they always make me smile. 


	7. Till the end of Eternity

Final Part/part seven  
  
Chapter 7 Till the end of Eternity  
  
It didn't take long for the Ragnarok to get to Esthar, but by the time we'd arrived everyone on board, except from Selphie who was piloting, had drifted into sleep. I felt Squall tickle me gently. I squirmed and opened my eyes.  
  
"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Squall whispered, caressing my face with his hand. "We're here." I sat up, and then realised I'd fallen asleep sprawled out on Squall's lap. Anyone could've seen. Oh no. Irvine turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Sleep well Quistis?" he asked. "Was it comfy on Squall's lap?" his smile spread into a smirk-like grin and I felt my face go red. Zell chuckled at us but Rinoa remained silent. Squall stood up and pulled me to my feet by wrapping his arms around my waist. We disembarked the Ragnarok and went to the Presidential Residence. At the gates we met with Kiros and Ward.  
  
"Long time no see, how are you Squall?" Kiros asked. Squall smiled.  
  
"I'm doing well thanks Kiros. Where's Laguna?" he replied rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
  
"Your father is inside, follow us," Kiros gestured us to follow him and we were lead into a grand room. It looked very well furnished and expensive too. But Laguna was president. I had to come to expect these kinds of commodities in this field of work. Seifer was amazed, as were Raijin and Fujin.  
  
"Check this out," Seifer cooed happily. This had to definitely be the happiest I've ever seen Seifer in his life. He appeared happy in the battlefield but that didn't satisfy his human happiness, it just quenched his lust for blood and battle. Raijin whistled.  
  
"This place is the bomb, ya know," Raijin nodded. Fujin rolled her eyes at Raijin's frequent repetition of the words `ya know.' It can be quite a contagious little phrase.  
  
"You made it!" a cheery voice said emerging from a side door. It was Laguna, dressed in the attire that we had known and seen within the `Dream World.' He tossed his dark brown hair from his face. "Squall, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine Laguna," Squall replied. Laguna sighed heavily.  
  
"You can call me father you know Squall," he said. Squall rolled his eyes and smiled at his father. The resemblance between them was quite amazing. They looked so alike, yet they were completely different people. Laguna peered over at me as I stood behind Squall. "Quistis Trepe! How are ya!" he cried cheerfully as he walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I saw Squall's eyes widen and I watched as he folded his arms and almost scowled at his father's behaviour. Laguna noticed this too and stopped. He grinned. "I think I got my boy a little wound up with that one! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" I asked.  
  
"That you were seeing Squall," he relied matter-of-factly. "I thought he was with that Rinoa girl, what happened?"  
  
"Er...I..." I began to say. This was an awkward question to ask, seeing as I had something to do with their split in the first place. But thankfully Squall interjected his father.  
  
"We grew apart father," he said, making sure he said `father' so as to satisfy Laguna.  
  
"Oh...that's too bad..." Laguna sighed. He then came up to my ear and whispered something to me. "Thank god for that." He then went over to the others, in turn asking how they were until he came to Rinoa. Rinoa glared at him icily until Laguna just backed away from her.  
  
"What's the mission?" I asked Laguna.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked," Laguna said, taking a seat and indicating to us all to take one too. I sat on a lovely chair in between Seifer and Squall. Under normal circumstances this would've been a terrible error to make, as you'd probably get caught in the crossfire of their never-ending feud, but thankfully these weren't normal circumstances. Seifer just shot the occasional cheerful glance and me while Squall smiled whenever he saw me look at him.  
  
"So..." Zell started.  
  
"Oh yeah," Laguna tapped his head lightly. "Here's the mission. There's some kind of ancient force that's escaped from its captive prison within the Sorceress Memorial. We need you all to reseal it before it destroys all of Esthar. It's summoned many dark forces to aid it and much of Esthar is damaged beyond repair. That's why we need your help to prevent any more damage from being done. So many people have lost their lives, and not just soldiers, but civilians too. Will you help us out?"  
  
"Of course," Squall replied simply. He looked at me, then at Seifer. "This shouldn't be a problem for us, right?" The whole team nodded in whole-hearted agreement.  
  
"Well then!" Laguna smiled. "You'd better get down to it! Dismissed!" we all left the room and insured we were all armed. I looked at my Save the Queen, then at Selphie's Crescent Wish. I don't know why I chose to look at her shinobu but I did.  
  
"We'll divide into 2 teams. Team One will stay in Esthar and try to slay off any monsters that head their way, and Team Two will head out to the Sorceress Memorial and try to stop this ancient force Laguna speaks of," Squall said. "Seifer you'll be in charge of Team Two, I'll take charge of Team One. Seifer, you'll be accompanied by Selphie, Irvine, Raijin and Quistis. Everyone else is with me. Good luck." Seifer shook Squall's hand.  
  
"We'll need all the luck we can get!" Seifer laughed. "All right Team Two let's move on out!" Selphie, Irvine and Raijin went after Seifer. I stayed where I was.  
  
"Quistis..." Squall said. He kissed my cheek then hugged me. "Take care, OK?"  
  
"I will," I replied. Once I'd left the safety of Squall's embrace I chased after Seifer and the others. Squall then led his team out to battle.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Sorceress Memorial..." Seifer looked up at the huge building once then took a double take. "We have a lotta work to do if we're gonna seal up this ancient force." We all walked into the deserted memorial and looked at the main freezing unit. It was surrounded by a strange blue aura. This must've been the ancient force. I walked up to the computer panel and touched it. I then looked at the freezing unit again. I walked through the doors and up to the entryway of the freezing unit.  
  
"Are you the one they call Quistis Trepe?" a voice questioned me. I looked around. No one was there.  
  
"I'm Quistis Trepe. Why, what do you want from me?" I asked nervously.  
  
"We have the sacrifice. This is the only way to dispel our power. If you put yourself into this machine," the voice said. I was going to have to be frozen for all eternity to save the lives of millions of people? I clenched my fists and hesitated. I wished that Squall were here with me, so that he could tell me what I should do. I looked back at the others, still trying to figure out what to do while destruction and death reigned in the world outside. I had to do it. I love Squall with all my heart I just had to do this to save his life!  
  
"I'll do it! I'll sacrifice my life to save the man I love! To save the people I care about! To save everyone!" I cried out. The aura around the freezing unit glowed more violently and encircled itself around me. It then ripped my body through the unit's glass case and into the centre of it. My heart pounded in my head. I was going to die now. Seifer saw me in the chamber and gasped.  
  
"Quistis!" he cried. "Quistis get outta there!" Selphie and Irvine soon noticed me there and began begging me to get out.  
  
"The fighting's over!" Raijin said as he ran in. "Team One are heading this way!"  
  
"They'd better hurry!" Seifer said pointing to me. "Or we'll lose Quistis!" I could feel my whole body go numb. The freezing process was setting in. I felt small prickles of ice crawl up my legs, which sent shivers up my spine. After 10 minutes Squall and the others arrived.  
  
"Quistis!" Squall cried out desperately. "Get out! Get out!" my whole body was now paralysed. I couldn't move anything. My skin became pale white as the late stages of the freezing process began to set in. I was so cold. I wanted to get out, but I knew I'd be killing everyone if I did. Squall ran through to the room where I had been taken by the ancient force. He pounded his fists on the glass desperately. "Quistis! Please! Please get outta there!" he cried. I saw tears stream down his face. My eyes grew heavy, and I knew this was the end of it all. The moment I closed my eyes I'd never open them again. Squall began to cry in desperation, praying that he'd get through to me somehow, but it was all in vain. "Quistis! Don't leave me! I need you! I love you! Don't go! Don't go!" he cried, his tears now falling steadily and painfully down his face. My eyes slowly began to close. All I could hear was Squall's voice calling out to me in sorrow. All I could feel was the coldness of  
the ice all over my body. But I still felt a warm presence within my soul. The presence of Squall's heart.  
  
All of a sudden the world came crashing down around me. The cold of the ice had taken my body, but my soul still breathed. I heard a voice say my name.  
  
"Quistis...now is not the time for you to die..." it said. I could see Squall, beaten and heartbroken, sobbing beside the freezing unit. "There's someone who needs you...you have a purpose now my child." I felt myself start to sob.  
  
"Squall!" I screamed. My eyes snapped open as the glass chamber around me shattered. My body slowly regained feeling as I came crashing out of the mass of shattered glass and straight into Squall's arms. My body had finally regained the ability to move and I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me closer to him.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," Squall sobbed. "I was so scared...I was terrified that I'd never see you again!" he began to dry his eyes and he gave me a smile.  
  
"You promised me you'd never leave me Squall," I said slowly. "Now I make the same promise to you." He lifted my face up to his and kissed me. My body suddenly filled up with warmth and life. These feelings of warmth, of safety and of love were all new to me, but I knew they'd be with me until the end of eternity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sea crashed gently against the sand as a beautiful blond woman stood in the water, her dress floating delicately on the wind. The sea breeze played with her long soft hair as she just stood and looked out onto the vast expanse of ocean that lay before her. A small boy ran to her side.  
  
"Mama!" he cried, cheerily yet out of breath. The woman turned to him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her voice so gentle, so kind.  
  
"Mama, papa wants you," he said. "I think it's urgent." The boy had a sneaky look on his face. The woman couldn't help but notice this.  
  
"I don't believe you for a second," she replied playfully. Suddenly a handsome young man came up from behind her and pulled her into his arms. The boy watched his parents embrace each other as they had done for as long as he could remember.  
  
"Come on," the man said, kissing the woman gently. "We'd better get in. there's lots of work to be done." He and the woman turned, the woman held out her hand for the boy to take hold of. He clasped onto it tightly and walked up the beach onto the land and back to his home.  
  
Ooh...a very interesting little ending note there. The piece above has relevance to the story but it is not told by Quistis. I'm sure you've guessed who the people all are, so there's always room for a sequel! Thank you to everyone who reviews this, as this is my first ever fic. I've got so many positive remarks from this story and I am eternally thankful for them. If I get any requests I'll write a sequel which will explain that end bit a little more. Anyways thank you! ^-^ 


End file.
